Walker Gear
Walker Gears are bipedal, small arm equipped, manned vehicles that were developed by Huey Emmerich in 1984. These mechs saw limited use by the Soviet military in Afganistan, several private military/mercenary forces in Africa (which had been supplied to them via XOF/Cipher''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'', Kojima Productions (2015) Episode 14: LINGUA FRANCA post-mission debriefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: By the way, Boss Snake, We got some interesting news out of our friend the "viscount." He mentioned that more than a few PFs in the region have purchased Walker Gears. The CFA's the same. That's Soviet Army technology... and it's still a prototype. Only Cipher could be leaking it to the PFs. But the question is... why?), and Diamond Dogs. They had originally been developed to ensure the Soviets won their invasion of Afghanistan and possibly the Cold War, although the XOF commander Skull Face soon gained an interest in them in his plan to rid the world of the English language and make each individual a nuclear power.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Dr. "Huey" Emmerich: I was developing a bipedal weapon for the Soviet Union. It hasn't been deployed yet. I was doing mobility testing here the Afghanistan Central Base Camp. Once the Walker Gear is finished, they'll have a huge advantage in close combat. And once they add my masterpiece into the equation... This war will be over. The Soviets will win. // Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: He was developing bipedal weapons for the Soviets...? If that's the case... What's Cipher's interest in it?Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Code Talker: ...He Face plans to avoid detection by exporting minerals - containing tiny amounts of uranium - in the form of metallic archaea. Once on-site, the metallic archaea enrich the uranium and weaponize it. Loaded onto all-terrain bipedal machines Gears, they ensure any country, armed group - even the smallest terrorist cell - can become a nuclear power. // Venom Snake: Bipedal... So that's why they XOF/Cipher needed Huey. Description Modeled after the Metal Gear concept, but on a smaller scale. These Gears are designed for more conventional anti-infantry/anti-vehicle combat use. They are capable of bipedal movement for greater maneuverability on rough terrain or can fold up and move on wheels for greater speeds on flat terrain. Every model of Walker Gear also have two headlights, for greater visibility during night patrols or operations. They can be loaded with different heavy weapons for designated anti-infantry or anti-vehicle heavy weapons. Walker gears also come with 2 small arms, hidden in the front of their chassis, that wield pistols or submachine guns as backup weapons.Most mass produced Walker Gears come with an armored face shield, that can withstand a few high powered shots, to protect the pilot's head. These face shields have an unarmored slat so pilots can see in front of the Walker. Walker Gears are all armored enough to withstand small arms fire for an extended amount of time, but too much damage will eventually pierce the armor and damage the critical components within. Being to close to an explosion can knock a Walker Gear offline momentarily, leaving the pilot exposed and unable to return fire. Types * CCCP-WG: Designation for models used by the Soviet military. * CFA-WG: Designation for models used by the Contract Forces of Africa. * Type-A: Equipped with a Minigun * Type-C: Equipped with a Missile Launcher * D-Walker: A unique, customizable, A.I. equipped Walker Gear used by Venom Snake and the Diamond Dogs. There was also one Walker Gear in the Afghanistan Central Base Camp's laboratory hangar, which Huey claimed could only be activated by himself and was specialized.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Dr. "Huey" Emmerich: Hold on a second. Let's use the Walker Gear I developed to escape. There's a special one here at the lab. Only I can activate it. And I'll tell you how to operate it. He used it in an attempt to have himself and presumably Venom Snake escape the facility, although Venom Snake piloted it himself after placing a bag back on Huey (as he had come to "extract" him for Diamond Dogs as revenge for his presumed role on the Mother Base attack nine years earlier).Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Dr. "Huey" Emmerich: I'll start it Gear up. Get this bag off me. // (Venom Snake complies) // Huey: (Gasps for air) Here we go... // (Huey then fiddles with some components to the machine and proceeds to start it up) // Huey: They're single-pilot machines. I'll... // (Venom Snake suddenly places the bag back over Huey's head and shoves him aside before taking the pilot seat). Although Miller did not think it was a good idea to use the walker gear, especially due to his grudge against Huey for his perceived role on the destruction of the Militaires Sans Frontières, Ocelot suggested using it to cover the distance between the encampment and the landing zone.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Ignore Emmerich. We don't need his wind-up toys. // Ocelot: It IS a long way there the Landing Zone. Why don't you use that Walker Gear of his. // Miller: No way. We can't trust him. D-Walker The D-Walker (short for Diamond-Walker Gear) is a custom Walker Gear built for the Diamond Dogs by Huey Emmerich. This model is installed with an onboard A.I. that will come to the pilot's location when called, can locate/mark enemies, and eventually commence attacks on its own. The D-Walker is able to carry a variety of heavy and back up weapons. It can be fitted with a variety of head modules for different tasks and all of its weapons, reload speed, ammo reserves, and armor can be upgraded. The D-Walker is built with an exposed 3rd arm capable of picking up dead/unconscious/stunned persons, throwing targets within its reach, or wielding a machete for lethal melee attacks. Unlike the mass produced models, the D-Walker does not come with a face shield. The D-Walker's paintjob can be changed, including different camouflage patterns. Heavy Weapons: * Minigun * Missile Launcher * Flamethrower * H-Dischanger * F-Ballista Side Arms: * WU Silenced Pistol * D114 Pistol * Geist K11 Pistol * ZE'EV Submachine gun Head modules: * Support Head (can be upgraded to be less detectable when not in use) * Scouting Head (automatically locates and marks enemy targets) * Intercept Head (capable of identifying and attacking enemies on its own) Behind the scenes These mechs were first seen in the E3 2013 trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, and later in the first Metal Gear Online 3 trailer. They resemble the TX-55 Metal Gear as well as the later Metal Gear Mk. II. A screenshot posted to Hideo Kojima's Twitter account revealed that at least one type of combat mech can be piloted in the single player portion of The Phantom Pain ''while the player is on a mission.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/570758983637536768 The ''Official PlayStation Magazine and Official Xbox Magazine supplied the mech's identity, and also confirmed that it, alongside Quiet, D.D., and Diamond Horse, were one of at least four combat partners for the player to accompany them. The E3 2015 demo revealed its weapons capabilities as well as its description, and also revealed that it is automated by having it come to Big Boss when he calls it by whistling. In addition, it also possesses the unique ability to "Search", which means scanning an area and marking all enemy personnel. According to Sean Eyestone during the coverage of the demo, this function will outrank the findings found by the Intel Team, depending on the rank of the Intel Team when it was used. The Walker Gear is the only Combat Buddy not to have any trophies or achievements relating to either use on the field or developing a bond to the maximum level. According to Hideo Kojima's notes in the Piggyback Collector's Edition Guide's art gallery, the premise behind the Walker Gears in the game was to enhance the player's freedom of action, since the game was not necessarily about perfect stealth but rather about free infiltration, thus allowing the player to experiment with new play styles and game strategies. Gallery Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Mission-Prep-D-Walker.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-D-Walker-2.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-D-Walker.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-D-Walker-3.jpg Notes and references Category:MGSV weapons Category:Metal Gears Category:Support Buddies